


Метафорическая пустыня

by hlopushka



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Canon Related, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlopushka/pseuds/hlopushka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды Хичоль отвечал на какую-то анкету в интернете, и там был вопрос: «Что вы будете делать, если окажетесь в пустыне?» Хичоль ответил, что Великий Ким Хичоль никогда не окажется в пустыне, чего бы это вдруг он там забыл.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Метафорическая пустыня

Однажды Хичоль отвечал на какую-то анкету в интернете, и там был вопрос: «Что вы будете делать, если окажетесь в пустыне?» Хичоль ответил, что Великий Ким Хичоль никогда не окажется в пустыне, чего бы это вдруг он там забыл.  
Пожалуй не стоило быть столь категоричным, подумал Хичоль отстраненно, оглядывая песчаные дюны, расстилающиеся перед ним.

***

\- Никто не знает, где Хичоль? – как-то днем спросил Шивон, и все странно на него посмотрели. Сонмин аккуратно посадил его на диван, а Реук поставил кипятиться чайник.  
\- В армии, Шивон, - ласково ответил Итук, и по его лицу было заметно, что он обдумывает необходимость вызова врача – не каждый день участники его группы забывали такие базовые факты.  
Встревоженный Реук быстро налил Шивону чашку чая и всунул ему в руки.  
\- Но сейчас же Рождество, - растерянно сказал Шивон, но послушно сделал глоток из чашки. – А он проходит альтернативную службу, то есть, по идее, должен быть свободен на Рождество и Новый Год.  
Но все уже успокоились и разошлись с кухни, оставив Шивона на попечение Реука.

***

«Я в пустыне.» написал Хичоль в твиттер, и твиттер почти мгновенно показал новый твит-ответ:  
«@Heedictator лол, хён, твиттер пишет, что ты в пустыне гоби»  
И телефон Хичоля внезапно перестал принимать сигнал вообще.

***

\- Хичоль пишет, что он в пустыне, - сообщил Кюхен, открыл холодильник, достал пакет апельсинового сока и ушел обратно в свою комнату.  
Шивон, который все еще сидел на кухне, поднял глаза:  
\- В пустыне? Метафорической? Хён осознал, что он блуждает в бездуховном пространстве и ему нужна струя чистой духовной силы?  
Реук снова поставил чайник на плиту, а Сонмин достал коньяк. Где-то он слышал, что это от всех кризисов веры помогает.

***

\- Я съездил на место работы хёна, - сообщил на следующий день снова дико взволнованный Шивон всем присутствующим на кухне общежития участникам группы, - у них рождественские каникулы, как я и предполагал. Здесь его нет, где он еще может быть?  
\- О боже, - закатил глаза Сонмин и снова полез за коньяком. – Он может быть у родителей или у любого из своих друзей. Это Хичоль, ему почти тридцать лет, я бы волновался не о нем, а о тех людях, которых он встретит на улице.  
\- Его нет у родителей, я звонил, - сказал Шивон, все еще дико взвинченный, но послушно сел за стол и взял чашку чая с коньяком в руки. – Но друзья это хорошая идея, хён. Я проверю.

***

Хичоль поднял глаза к небу.  
\- В пустыне должно быть жарко, тупая вселенная, - сказал он небу сердито.  
Но все равно было дико холодно. Хичоль не был готов к тому, что будет так холодно. Честно говоря, Хичоль в принципе не был готов к тому, что он окажется в пустыне, если уж на то пошло.

***

\- Сначала я позвонил Хонки, Джею, я даже отнял у Донхэ телефон Кибома, я обзвонил всех, я даже позвонил Юнхо в Японию, никто из них давно ничего не слышал о Хичоле, - жаловался Шивон на следующий день Сонмину, и Сонмин подумал, что, слава богу, он вливает в Шивона пусть дорогой, но все же коньяк, а не одну из своих любимых бутылок вина.

***

Хичоль любил находить в жизни маленькие радости. Раньше он думал, что эта армейская подготовка совершенно бесполезна, и кому нужно это умение спать ночью в холоде, готовить кашу из топора и добывать воду из ниоткуда даже в безводной пустыне. Теперь, в том, что он это умел, была некая маленькая радость жизни. Кимчи из местного подобия кактуса было даже не слишком ужасно на вкус.

***

\- Может быть, он в Канаде? – спросил Генри, и Шивон нахмурился. Он уже выпил сегодня несколько чашек странного чая Сонмина и чувствовал себя как-то очень странно:  
\- Что бы он делал в Канаде, если даже ты здесь?  
\- Но в Канаде очень здорово на Рождество, - заметил Генри, и Шивон целых две минуты рассматривал эту возможность.  
\- Да он скорее валяется пьяный в каком-нибудь баре в Сеуле, - сказал Реук тихо.  
Все странно посмотрели на него.  
\- Что? – переспросил Реук. – Он часто звонит мне, когда пьяный, так что я совсем не удивлюсь такому развитию событий.  
\- Мы можем спросить у таксистов? Они постоянно предлагают мне последить за участниками Супер Джуниор, - предложил Чжоу Ми, схватил чашку чая и вернулся в комнату Кюхена.

***

Небо было невероятно красивое, и было не слишком холодно, и солнце светило. Вокруг был песок, но если абстрагироваться, это было даже красиво. В айподе звучала красивая песня, и Хичоль раскинул руки в стороны и закрыл глаза.  
Стою тут как Гын Сок в You Are Beautiful, - подумал он.  
Вот дурак.

***

Таксисты не знали, в каком баре находится Хичоль. Зато таксисты знали, что Хичоль два дня назад был в аэропорте.  
Ситуация на глазах приобретала статус международной проблемы.

***

\- Окей, - сказал Донхэ, заканчивая свой длинный разговор на очень ломанном английском по телефону. – С леди Гагой он не встречался.  
Кибом снова усомнился в необходимости своего присутствия в этом бедламе.  
И именно он сделал то, что надо было сделать сразу же, как только Хичоль пропал.  
\- Шивон, - сказал он. – Позвони Ханкёну.

***

\- Алло? – сказал Ханген на китайском.  
\- Ген-ге, - услышал он голос Шивона, - ты не слышал ничего о Хичоле-хёне недавно?  
\- Мы разговаривали пару дней назад, - сказал Ханген и улыбнулся.  
\- И о чем вы говорили? – спросил Шивон, едва сдерживая волнение. Наконец-то хоть какая-то ниточка к Хичолю.  
\- Шивон, ты точно хочешь знать? В прошлый раз, когда ты случайно услышал наш разговор с Хичолем, ты не разговаривал с нами неделю, - засмеялся Ханген, и он слышал, как на том конце Шивон заколебался. – Я пошутил. Он спросил меня, где я сейчас, и я ответил, что я в Монголии, и на этом все, он куда-то спешил, так что обещал перезвонить потом, но так и не перезвонил.  
\- Ох, - сказал Шивон. Ниточка снова никуда не привела.  
\- А что такое? – спросил Ханген. – С Хичолем все в порядке?  
\- Мы не знаем, ге, Хичоль-хён потерялся.

***

В отличие от всех остальных участников Супер Джуниор, Ханген обладал одним неоспоримым преимуществом: пельменями его мамы. Так что он сел, съел порцию прекрасных пельменей, которые волшебным образом очистили его разум, как они всегда делали, и сложил два и два, чтобы в итоге получить четыре.  
Уже через полчаса он купил себе билет и отправился в аэропорт.

***

Шивон был очень рад тому, что Ханген поехал искать Хичоля.  
Сонмин был рад тому, что все закончилось, потому что коньяк тоже закончился, и больше успокаивать Шивона было нечем.  
Генри был рад уже тому, что в рамках поисковой операции он умудрился поговорить с Джастином Бибером, но это слишком длинная история.  
Кюхен был рад, что прошел внеочередную миссию, а Чжоу Ми был рад, что Кюхен закончил проходить эту миссию.  
Итук был рад тому, что они обошлись без вмешательства прессы и менеджеров.  
Шиндон был рад, потому что он все это время провел вместе со своей девушкой и ничего о пропаже Хичоля не слышал.  
Ынхек был рад, потому что он смог наконец-то уйти в свою комнату и заняться просмотром своей несуществующей порно коллекции, как он и планировал сделать на выходных.  
Йесон был рад, потому что вся эта суета его утомила.  
Реук был рад, потому что Сонмин перестал спаивать Шивона.  
Донхэ был рад, потому что все остальные были рады.  
Но больше всех рад был все равно Кибом, потому что он бы не выдержал еще хоть немного времени в компании с этим дурдомом.

***

Первым человеком, которого Хичоль встретил в пустыне, оказался монгольский эльф.  
\- Йо, - сказал Хичоль, - мен, кам он, вотс ап.  
\- Добрый день, - неуверенно сказала на корейском девочка. – Меня зовут Сарнай. Я люблю Супер Джуниор. Мой любимый участник – Генри.  
Чудесно, подумал Хичоль.  
\- Привет, эльф, - сказал Хичоль настолько дружелюбно, насколько мог. – Помоги мне добраться до аэропорта и я отдам тебе Генри на неделю.  
Он задумался.  
\- На месяц, если ты меня еще покормишь и дашь помыться.  
Они пили чай, у Хичоля на голове было закручено полотенце, и Сарнай послушно пересказывала ему все новости и слухи корейского шоу-бизнеса, которые появились за те три дня, что Хичоль провел в пустыне.  
\- Оппа, а почему ты не напишешь им, что ты нашелся? – спросила Сарнай, собирая Хичолю еще один бутерброд с сыром.  
\- Ну как, - сказал Хичоль, - я принцесса, и я жду, когда меня спасет принц.  
\- Эм, не поняла, - сказала Сарнай, все же ее корейский был еще весьма плох.  
И они оставили эту тему и снова перешли на смешные истории про Генри. Хичоль даже выдумал одну особенно пошлую историю, включающую секс по скайпу, холодные канадские зимы и смычок для скрипки. Он пересказывал ее в лицах, как всегда мастерски пародируя участников.  
И именно этот момент Ханген выбрал, чтобы зайти в комнату.  
\- Ой, - сказала Сарнай. – Ханкён-оппа!  
\- Ой, - сказал Хичоль, - чего так долго?  
\- Ты придурок, - сказал Ханген, - у нас в Китае своя собственная Монголия.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на "Голубой огонек" 2011 года на задание "C - забыли в пустыне" за Иру :)


End file.
